Flatmates
by Thlaew
Summary: Jean et Marco sont colocataires depuis un certain temps et ont développé des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, pourtant, la situation stagne, aucun n'ose se déclarer à l'autre.. Vous l'aurez compris, présence de yaoi ! [OS dédié à ma très chère amie Noen]


**Bonjour** à tous et à toutes ! Enfin, je pense que j'aurais ici plus de lectrices que de lecteurs vu que cet OS traite de Yaoi. Cet OS a été écrit pour ma très chère Noen à l'occasion de Noël 2014, et oui, ce n'est que maintenant que je le publie.

Pour le coup, j'ai écrit sur un couple qu'elle affectionne beaucoup, un couple tiré de _SnK_ , je veux bien sûr parler du couple **Jean/Marco**. Non, ce n'est pas du Eren/Levi pour une fois ! 'Fin bref, je m'excuse par avance si vous trouvez que je ne rends pas fidèlement le caractères respectifs des différents personnages présents dans cet OS, je ne me trouve pas particulièrement douée pour la chose d'autant que j'ai écrit en me basant sur un UA correspondant à notre monde. _Avouez qu'il serait dur dans un tel monde de rendre fidèlement le côté obsessionnel qu'Eren développe quant à la destruction des titans, ahrem._ M'enfin, j'ai assez dit de bêtises.

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Informations sur ledit One Shot.**

 _Titre :_ Flatmates _  
_

 _Rating :_ M, présence de scènes de sexe entre hommes et même si j'ai essayé de faire plus dans l'érotisme que dans la vulgarité, ça reste très clair, vous êtes prévenus. _ **  
**_

 _Di_ _sclaimer :_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont tous issus de l'univers de _Shingeki No Kyojin_ , remerciez l'auteur : _Hajime Isayama_.

* * *

 **Flatmates**.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël approchaient, mais avant le réconfort, pour beaucoup d'étudiants, les vacances ne commençaient qu'après les partiels.

Marco leva un oeil discret de ses révisions histoire de s'enquérir de l'heure. 20H17. Il était sur le _Suivi et l'analyse de l'actualité_ depuis début de l'après-midi et rien n'avait su l'en détourner, pas même son colocataire qui était loin de faire dans la discrétion malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Ce dernier avait fait preuve de petites attention à son égard : il avait débarrassé le seul bureau présent dans l'appartement de ses cours, chose qu'il ne faisait que pour Marco et lui avait même préparé du thé. Il était plus habituel entre eux que Jean laisse Marco prendre soin de lui et non l'inverse.

Le jeune homme ôta ses lunettes qu'il posa d'un geste délicat auprès de ses notes avant d'éteindre la lampe du bureau. Il soupira, libéré de ses révisions. Il s'était fait peur pour rien, son travail régulier payait. Il maîtrisait ses leçons sur le bout des doigts, et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Il n'aurait pas à s'en vouloir de s'accorder une soirée tranquille.

Il se leva, en quête de son colocataire qui n'avait plus refait surface depuis qu'il lui avait proposé une collation. Sa recherche s'acheva dans leur petite cuisine où Jean s'affairait devant les fourneaux.

\- Quelle délicate attention.

Jean leva les yeux de l'escalope qu'il préparait dans la poêle. Il ne s'était pas lancé dans de la grande cuisine, il se contentait de faire un accompagnement pour des pâtes : une sauce aux fromages avec du poulet, soit la fameuse escalope. Malgré la simplicité du plat, on pouvait sentir l'agacement du brun face à la tâche : Marco l'imaginait bien s'être acharné sur ce morceau viande avant d'arriver à le découper.

\- Je n'allais tout de même pas attendre que tu daignes faire à manger, _grommela-t-il_.

Marco eut un petit sourire quelque peu moqueur il est vrai, mais voir Jean cuisiner était si rare ! Il pouvait bien en tirer un certain plaisir personnel quand bien même il était un peu mesquin.

Voyant que les couverts n'étaient pas encore sortis, il ouvrit les placards pour en dégager assiettes, couteaux & fourchettes. Il ne prit pas la peine de les disposer à leur table puisqu'en tant qu'étudiants dénués de tout savoir-vivre, ils mangeraient sans doute devant la télévision. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux et en profitaient pour se mettre à leurs aises, surtout depuis qu'ils s'étaient liés d'amitié. Il vint aussi en aide à Jean qui trop occupé avec l'escalope, avait délaissé les pâtes dans l'eau chaude. Il en goûta une qu'il jugea assez cuite, peut-être même un peu trop avant d'égoutter le reste.

\- Tu as bientôt terminé ?

\- Hn.

Pour Jean, c'était explicite : il avait presque terminé, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, heureusement, Marco avait fini par décrypter toutes les facettes du comportement de son colocataire et ami. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il serve les pâtes dans leurs assiettes. La sauce et l'escalope ne tardèrent pas à égayer leurs assiettes. Le repas prêt, ils s'installèrent tous deux sur leur minuscule canapé. Jean alluma la télévision et par automatisme, opta pour une chaîne spécialisée en séries en tout genre. Il avait horreur des chaînes d'informations.

A cette heure-ci, un épisode de _The Legends Of The Seeker_ était diffusé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils tombaient sur ce programme, mais ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement intéressés au scénario. La télévision durant le repas servait plus de fond sonore qu'autre chose.

\- Bon appétit ! _se souhaitèrent-ils l'un l'autre d'une même voix_.

Ils ne se firent pas plus prier pour commencer leur repas, l'un trop affamé après son travail acharné.

\- Alors, tes révisions, ça se passe bien ?

\- Plutôt oui, je crois pas avoir de souci à me faire !

Les partiels de Marco survenaient dans une semaine, ceux de Jean qu'après les vacances, si on pouvait appeler ça des vacances.. En tant qu'étudiant en médecine, il passerait sans doute son temps à réviser, déjà qu'il redoublait la première année.. Ou comme l'année précédente, il passerait ses vacances à fêter. Le jeune homme avait du mal à se focaliser sur ses cours puisqu'il n'avait pas de réel projet d'avenir. Beaucoup d'études l'auraient intéressé, mais de là en faire un métier, rien n'en était moins sûr et c'était le cas de la médecine. Ce que l'on y apprenait était fascinant, Jean ne l'aurait nié, mais il ne se voyait ni médecin, ni chirurgien ni même pharmacien.

Une fois repus, Jean déposa leurs deux assiettes à côté du canapé. On aurait pu penser que leur appartement était bordélique à souhait mais au contraire, Marco mettait un point d'honneur à le tenir propre et ordonné sans aller dans les extrêmes.

Sans aucune gêne, Jean s'allongea sur la portion de canapé qui lui était dédié et usa de la cuisse de son ami comme coussin. Ils y étaient habitués, au fil du temps ils étaient devenus très proches à la fois en tant qu'ami que physiquement.

\- Et toi, tu comptes réussir cette année ? _demanda Marco tout en ébouriffant de manière affectueuse les cheveux du brun_.

L'interpellé fuit son regard. Réussir cette année flatterait son égo, réussir alors que tant d'autres échouaient. Il s'en savait capable mais que ferait-il de cette réussite ?

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de te réorienter si c'est pour glander une année de plus.

Jean grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui faire la morale, pourtant, c'était l'une des rares personnes à qui il n'en voulait pas.  
Il fit doucement glisser sa main auprès de celle de Marco qui ne s'était pas délogée de son crâne. Elles ne faisaient que s'effleurer et pourtant, le toucher était intime. Il fit frissonner les deux hommes.

Non, ils se mentaient à eux-même en prétendant n'être qu'amis. Il étaient bien plus, maintenant ils s'en rendaient compte. Et l'un comme l'autre connaissait les sentiments qu'ils se portaient mutuellement sans jamais avoir osé se l'avouer. A l'extérieur, tous les prenaient pour de simples colocataires et eux-mêmes n'avaient jamais dépassé ces moments où ils étaient si proches physiquement mais se sentaient si éloignés. Ils avaient si peur de casser leur quotidien, la sensation de bien être qu'ils avaient en se lançant dans une relation amoureuse. .《 _Je t'aime_ 》 étaient les mots que Marco aurait voulu glisser dans l'oreille du brun en cet instant.

Il soupira. Ses sentiments pour le jeune homme s'intensifiaient à mesure que les jours filaient. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne les laisse voguer à leur guise.

Leur soirée se résuma comme bon nombre de celles qu'ils avaient passées ensemble : ils trouvèrent un film qui passait sur l'une des chaînes nationales, en ce jour, ce fut _Love Actually_. Comme à son habitude, Marco ne resta pas jusqu'à la fin du film, il avait besoin d'un minimum de sommeil. Il souhaita à Jean de passer une bonne nuit et rejoignit sa chambre.

Enfin seul, il prit soin de satisfaire ses désirs charnels le plus discrètement possible. Dans la pièce, à travers son souffle, on pouvait l'entendre murmurer le nom de son aimé. A chaque fois que son sexe pulsait sous ses doigts, il ne voyait que lui.

* * *

A l'aube du lendemain, Jean se prépara pour aller en cours alors que Marco traînait encore au lit. Certes, il se levait tôt pour réviser mais tout de même 7h15 restait une heure relativement exagérée.

Une fois prêt, le brun passa dans la chambre de son colocataire, espérant l'y trouver réveillé. Prendre le petit-déjeuné seul lui avait sapé le moral.

\- Marco ? _appela-t-il d'une petite voix histoire de ne pas le réveiller_.

Aucune réponse ne vint, il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque que la masse difforme sur le lit se mouva tout en bougonnant.

\- Jean, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ledit Jean regrettait d'être passé. Il était évident à l'entendre que Marco venait d'ouvrir l'oeil, sans doute par sa faute. Quel abruti il était parfois ! Comme s'il était habituel que Marco se lève si tôt en période de révisions !

\- Rien, je voulais simplement te souhaiter une bonne journée, désolé.

\- Bonne journée à toi aussi.

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa alors que les lèvres du second ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se courber en un sourire. Il se sentait idiot de ressentir autant de plaisir égoïste à savoir que Jean pensait à lui au point de venir le réveiller.

Maintenant qu'il était levé il pourrait se lancer plus tôt dans ses révisions. Oui, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus productif à faire. Il sauta du lit, un peu trop rapidement pour son crâne qui le lui fit comprendre par un mal de tête. Toute nourriture le dégoûtant psychologiquement avant au moins 8 heure, il ne prit pas de petit-déjeuné et s'activa plutôt à ranger ce qui restait de celui de Jean. Ceci fait, il passa vérifier ses mails sur son ordinateur ainsi que son portable. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de nouveau si ce n'est un SMS de son ami Bertholdt lui rappelant qu'ils devaient déjeuner entre amis. Il aurait presque pu l'oublier.

* * *

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses manger avec les doigts.

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Annie, trahissant leur incompréhension. La blonde ne pouvait cacher son écœurement quant à toucher quoique ce soit qui finirait dans son gosier. Bertholdt finit son nem avant de rétorquer.

\- Je ne te comprends décidément pas. Me dis pas que ça te dégoûtes alors que tu prends plaisir à trifouiller l'intérieur de grenouilles avec tes doigts.

Annie arqua un sourcil : cela n'avait strictement rien à voir.

\- Ça remonte à l'année dernière les grenouilles.. Et c'est intéressant, alors oui j'y prends du plaisir !

\- C'est vrai que cette année c'est pire encore, _se moqua Marco_.

Le couple s'interrompit. Annie n'était pas très bavarde, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de taquineries mutuelles, elle ne pouvait résister. Si Marco ne les avait pas arrêtés, ils seraient encore sur cette histoire sans avoir remarqué la gêne de leur ami.

Le repas se poursuivit de la même manière. Annie et Berthodlt ne firent attention qu'à leur moitié et laissèrent Marco en plan. Qu'il était dur de tenir la chandelle !

\- Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai cours en amphi.

Pas de révisions, ni de partiels pour la demoiselle : étudiante en biologie, elle était coutumière du contrôle continu qui avait lieu tous les jeudis.

Bertholdt embrassa la jeune femme, refusant de la laisser l'abandonner sans ce baiser. Marco se contenta d'un simple signe de tête, il n'était pas très friand de la bise qu'on se faisait traditionnellement, et cela arrangeait Annie. Les adieux faits, elle fila après avoir payé son repas.

\- Désolé, t'as dû nous supporter.

\- Oh t'en fais pas pour ça !

Les deux amis ne traînèrent pas dans le restaurant, ils payèrent séparément et en sortirent. Ils marchèrent côte à côte tels de vieux compères.

\- Tu veux qu'on révise ensemble à la bibliothèque cet aprem ?

Bertholdt demandait par pure politesse, il savait très bien que Marco se sentait plus à l'aise seul d'autant que, comme il avait travaillé ce matin, il s'accorderait un peu de répit.

\- Non, je pense que je vais rentrer pour réviser chez moi.

\- Dis plutôt que tu veux profiter de ton amoureux , _le taquina-t-il dans un sourire_.

Marco se sentit rougir. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait parlé de ses sentiments envers son colocataire à Bertholdt. Bien qu'il le lui ait avoué alors qu'il était un peu éméché, il ne le regrettait en rien, cependant, cela faisait aussi trois jours qu'il lui avait promis de tout déballer à celui qui tenait son coeur mais il avait pris cette résolution aussi vite qu'il l'avait abandonnée. Pourtant, il n'avait pas à craindre un refus. Eren, un ami de Jean qui passait de temps en temps prendre des cuites à l'appartement avait laissé très clairement entendre que Jean partageait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Et il avait du en parler à Jean en retour, c'était plus qu'une certitude..

Sincèrement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la situation stagnait autant.

\- Tu lui as dit ?

\- Pas encore.

Sans même se tourner vers son ami, Marco sentit son regard désapprobateur.

* * *

Jean poussa la porte de son appartement, il s'attendait à y trouver Marco toujours devant ses révisions. Et non. Marco l'attendait avec un grand sourire, digne des pubs pour les dentifrices, dans la cuisine. Le repas était même prêt, car oui, Jean rentrait tard de son TD : il était 19 heure passée. Souvent, Marco rentrait plut tôt mais il attendait le retour de son ami pour se lancer dans la préparation du dîner.

\- Salut Jean ! Alors ta journée de cours ? _s'exclama ce dernier_.

\- Tu m'as l'air bien motivé, ce sont tes révisions qui t'ont mis dans un tel engouement ?

\- Si on veut. On passe à table ?

En effet, pour une fois, la table était mise et les chaises prêtes à accueillir les fessiers de ces jeunes gens.

\- Je te suis.

Marco prit en main le plat qu'il avait préparé et en servit dans les assiettes prédisposées avant de le remettre sur le petit plan de travail.

Même si Marco cuisinait des choses simples, il cherchait toujours à innover, ou au moins à changer. Il n'avait pas envie de se laisser sombrer dans le cas de l'étudiant typique qui ne mange que des pâtes. Ce soir là, il avait préparé un gratin, chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais tenté. Jean en fut étonné : quand bien même le gratin était facile à faire, c'était long. Il fallait éplucher les pommes de terre et les couper.

\- Tu t'ennuyais ?

En vérité, toute l'après-midi il avait attendu le retour de Jean. Alors oui, il s'était ennuyé, il s'était languis de la présence du jeune homme, du timbre de sa voix qui résonne dans ses oreilles. Il passait pourtant des journées entières sans le voir mais l'appartement vide de sa présence lui avait justement semblé trop vide. Trop calme. Trop impersonnel.

\- Un peu oui, les révisions m'ont fatigué.

\- Tu parles que de ça en ce moment, _lui reprocha Jean_.

\- Ah, désolé, je n'avais pas l'impression.

Ils s'installèrent en silence à table et se souhaitèrent tous deux un bon repas qu'il commencèrent avec hâte.

\- C'est délicieux !

\- Merci, c'était plus facile à faire que je ne le pensais.

Le dîner se poursuivit dans la bonne humeur. L'un parlait de ses cours de la journée bien que l'autre n'y comprenne pas grand chose comme il l'aurait fait avec ses parents puis ce fut Marco qui parla de ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui.

\- Je savais pas que tu devais manger avec tes amis.

Jean ne put s'empêcher de jalouser, ils ne mangeaient ensemble que le soir. Il devait pourtant admettre que leurs horaires respectifs ne le permettaient pas forcément mais ils auraient tout de même pu se voir dans de rares occasions.

Le repas fini, Marco débarrassa la table, tous les couverts finirent dans l'évier ainsi que le plat vide, Jean voulu se lancer dans le nettoyage de ces derniers mais Marco le stoppa. Cela pouvait attendre. Ils s'installèrent devant la télévision laquelle diffusait une énième série et comme la veille, Jean posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Marco. 《 _Tu dois lui dire, il est au courant et s'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous encore c'est parce que vous ne faites qu'attendre. Tous les deux ! Lances toi bon sang_ ! 》 étaient les paroles que Marco se répétait sans cesse. Berthodlt avait raison.

\- .. Jean ?

\- Hum ?

Non il n'y arrivait pas, ne trouvait pas les mots, ne savait comment s'exprimer. Mais s'il n'arrivait à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments peut-être qu'il lui était plus simple de les lui montrer. Il se pencha en avant afin de s'emparer des lèvres de l'homme qu'il aime. Durant la descente il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une teinte cramoisie. Ce fut les joues brûlantes qu'il scella son premier baiser avec Jean. Ce fut un baiser tendre, doux. Et surtout furtif : il le rompit presque aussitôt.

Jean effleura du bout des doigts ses lèvres comme pour prendre le temps de réaliser dans quel geste intime Marco s'était lancé. Il en frissonnait de satisfaction.. Depuis le temps qu'il y pensait lui-même ! Pourtant, lui qui s'attendait à ce que Marco enchaîne sur, qui sait, une déclaration, ou pousserait son exploration un peu plus loin, Jean se retrouva face à un homme désemparé. A peine Jean s'était redressé, que son colocataire s'était envolé dans sa chambre, laissant le brun dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Marco !

Vexé d'être ainsi laissé en plan, Jean se leva à la poursuite de Marco sans même prendre le temps d'éteindre la télévision, toujours allumée devant une quelconque série. Après avoir poussé la porte entrouverte de la chambre, Jean se glissa jusqu'au lit de son ami où ce dernier était allongé. A son tour d'être entreprenant : il s'approcha tel un félin afin de glisser ses mains dans le dos de Marco puis de lui déposer un doux baiser dans la nuque.

\- Je t'aime, _susurra le brun à l'oreille de son bien-aimé_.

La réaction de Marco tarda à venir mais il finit par se tourner vers Jean et par l'embrasser à nouveau, de manière plus passionnée que la première. Ses doutes s'étaient totalement envolés face à la déclaration de l'être aimé. Il lui semblait que le poids du monde s'était évaporé laissant ses épaules libres et légères comme l'air.

\- Moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime..

Il l'aurait sans doute répété encore et encore si Jean ne l'avait pas stoppé par un nouveau baiser.

Marco, qui depuis si longtemps refrénait ses envies se laissa aller, prenant le baiser comme une invitation. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le T-shirt du jeune homme. Il s'attarda sur son torse pour prendre le temps de savourer les lignes de son corps. Il sentait sous ses doigts son homme se crisper, visiblement gêné par la situation.

\- Arrêtes-moi si je vais trop loin, _souffla Marco tout en remontant ses mains jusqu'aux tétons du brun_.

\- O-oui..

C'était étrange mais mignon de voir à quel point Jean était à présent déstabilisé alors qu'il paraissait toujours si sûr de lui d'autant plus que c'était lui qui était venu le retrouver dans sa chambre. Son envie n'en était qu'accentuée de voir cette facette jusqu'alors inconnue de Jean. Ce fut comme en transe qu'il parcourut le corps de son amant alors que ce dernier se montrait plus timide. Il ne tarda pas à faire valser le haut de Jean à côté du lit faisant rougir les joues du brun.

Le jeune brun devait bien avouer qu'il ne pensait pas aller si loin ce soir, non pas que ces caresses soient désagréables, bien au contraire, mais il n'avait jamais eu de telle relation avec un homme, de quoi le faire appréhender. Mais les arabesques que dessinait Marco du bout de ses doigts sur son torse eurent raison de ce lui. Il s'abandonna à son partenaire corps et âme. Ils s'entrelaçaient un peu plus chaque seconde. C'était le souffle court qu'ils abandonnaient les lèvres de l'autre, seul le manque d'air les séparait. Parfois même, Marco venait embrasser le cou, la mâchoire ou encore la joue du brun avant de revenir s'approprier sa bouche. Il ne se retenait plus depuis que Jean s'était entièrement donné à lui, et bientôt, après son haut, ce fut son pantalon qui alla le rejoindre à même le sol.

Et quelle ne fut pas la bonne surprise de constater qu'à présent, Jean se faisait tout aussi entreprenant que lui : il ne tarda pas à se retrouver lui aussi en caleçon. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas brusquer son partenaire, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Malgré la douceur de ses gestes, sa fougue trahissait son impatience. Ce fut avec la bénédiction de Jean qui se traduisait par un simple regard que Marco finit par lui ôter le peu de tissu qui couvrait encore ses parties intimes, dévoilant ainsi le plaisir évident que prenait le brun dont seuls les gémissements furtifs en avaient été témoins jusque là. S'il avait été possible que Jean devienne encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, alors il n'aurait pas tardé à se teinter un peu plus. Mais la gêne du brun n'arrêta en rien Marco qui commença à flatter l'entre-jambe de son partenaire par de langoureuses caresses. Les gémissements de l'un s'accentuèrent, Marco devina qu'il aurait aisément pu mener son partenaire jusqu'au septième ciel rien que par ces caresses cependant.. Il avait encore des idées, non, des fantasmes, plein la tête. Il cessa ses flatteries et vint s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres de Jean avant même qu'il ne se sente délaissé.

L'entrée terminée, il était temps de passer au plat principal : il amena par des caresses le bout de ses mains jusqu'à l'entrée de son amant où il y introduisit un premier doigts. Il sentit un instant les chairs de Jean se crisper suite à l'intrusion impromptue, et ce n'est qu'après qu'il se soit habitué que Marco commença d'étirer les chairs afin de continuer à préparer l'homme qu'il ne voulait absolument pas heurter.

L'instant d'après, il était à l'intérieur de son partenaire. Que les dieux de l'Olympe le foudroient ! C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

\- Mmmh..

Ce gémissement aurait pu être la plus délicate des mélodies, le plus beau des chants, la plus raffinée des symphonies aux oreilles de Marco s'il n'avait pas été teinté par la douleur de la première fois. Malgré qu'il y soit allé en douceur, Jean ne pouvait faire abstraction de la douleur.. D'une prévenance presque trop salvatrice aux yeux du brun qui se sentait comme une poupée en porcelaine, Marco commença de lents va-et-viens avec ses hanches. D'autres plaintes furent arrachées au brun faisant toujours se resserrer un peu plus le coeur de Marco mais bien vite, elles laissèrent place à des manifestations de plaisir pur.

\- Marco..

Dans le rouge de ses joues, on pouvait y voir un sourire des plus sincères qui ne tarda pas à s'installer aussi sur les lèvres dudit Marco témoignant de la plus belle manière de communiquer : par l'expression de nos sentiments, sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée.

D'elles-mêmes, leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un autre baiser. Ils auraient pu répéter ce scénario encore et encore, ne faire qu'un toute la nuit, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne souhaitait abuser de ce qui serait bientôt des petits instants de plaisirs intimes quotidiens. Lorsque tous deux furent libérés, ils ne purent que s'écrouler après un moment si riche en émotions.

* * *

Au matin, Jean se réveilla dans un lit vide, il était seul et rien ne laissait penser qu'il avait pu réellement partager la couche de son colocataire. Il en était déçu, même.. Triste ? Il soupira, et se redressa après avoir ouvert les yeux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres de manière démesurée lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait bel et bien dans la chambre de son aimé. Ses souvenirs de la veille n'étaient donc pas la simple résultante d'un fantasme ! Il prit en main l'oreiller près de lui et l'approcha de son visage puis inspira laissant ainsi l'odeur de Marco s'insinuer dans ses narines. Il sentit son corps frissonner de contentement alors que ses derniers doutes s'envolaient. Il se trouva même bête d'avoir pu douter lorsque son fessier lui fit comprendre qu'il n'approuvait en rien qu'il se lève. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rester allongé là, il fallait qu'il voit son bien-aimé. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, il l'y trouva dans la cuisine, visiblement plus heureux que jamais. Autant dire qu'il respirait la joie à l'état pur. Il ne se retourna même pas mais devina la présence de Jean sans pour autant stopper son activité. Il comptait bien finir l'oeuf au plat et le bacon pour le brun sans avoir à les brûler.

\- Tu es enfin réveillé ! J'allais finir par te chercher, _s'exclama-t-il en déposant le petit-déjeuner sur une assiette_.

Il se tourna vers son petit-ami, il supposait qu'après la veille, on pouvait considérer qu'ils avaient entamé une relation plus sérieuse : il pouvait bien le considérer comme son petit-ami. La vision qui s'offrit à lui le fit glousser. Il vint déposer un baiser sur le front de Jean qui s'était assis après avoir salué Marco comme à l'accoutumée : le brun n'avait osé venir l'embrasser bien que l'idée lui avait paru alléchante.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié de te vêtir par hasard ? Ou c'est pour mon plaisir personnel ?

Le visage de Jean se teinta une nouvelle fois de rose sans qu'il ait à vérifier les dires de Marco. C'était ça que d'être embrumé par le réveil et drogué à l'odeur de son amant.

\- De toute manière je dois me doucher, _répondit le brun avec l'intention de se lever_.

\- Mange avant, ça sera froid après.

Jean s'exécuta : il engloutie l'oeuf et le bacon en moins de deux puis fila à la douche sans manquer de remercier Marco. Il ne supportait guère d'être nu comme un vers malgré les traces sur son corps qui témoignaient de la soirée plus que torride qu'ils avaient passé. Sa nudité n'était plus un jardin secret à l'accès plus que restreint pour Marco et pourtant, il restait étrangement pudique en sa présence.

Bien que Marco trouva cela plus qu'adorable, il ne put s'empêcher d'en être vexé. Il pouvait le comprendre mais cette gêne que ressentait son propre petit-ami à son encontre était dure à accepter. La veille, il avait eu le temps d'explorer chaque parcelle du corps du brun et malgré la pénombre, il avait pu se faire une idée bien précise des lignes de son partenaire. Le brun n'avait plus à être aussi prude.

Alors qu'il débarrassait la table du petit-déjeuné, il entendit l'eau commencer à s'écouler dans la salle de bain.. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Marco aille rejoindre Jean dans la salle d'eau : l'idée de l'y accompagner le démangeait depuis que Jean s'était éclipsé. Avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, il s'infiltra dans la pièce, fit glisser ses vêtements le long de son corps puis vint se coller au dos de son bien-aimé sous l'eau brûlante. Il devina que Jean rougissait plus qu'il ne le vit.

\- Ma-Marco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?!

Le souffle de Marco frôla la nuque du brun lorsqu'il lui intima de se taire. Un frisson parcourut Jean de tout son corps : sa voix était si envoûtante qu'il en perdait la tête. Et il n'y avait pas que sa voix, rien que son toucher l'envoyait au septième ciel alors qu'il ne faisait que le savonner. Il sentait son bas ventre s'échauffer au fur et à mesure que les caresses de Marco se faisaient plus intimes, plus tendres sans pour autant franchir une limite que, visiblement, le jeune homme s'était lui-même fixée. Dieu seul savait qu'il en voulait plus, que son corps quémandait plus que ces caresses. Pourtant, ils finirent de se doucher sans que rien ne soit passé de plus mis à part que Jean avait encore pris quelques couleurs entre temps.

\- Pervers, _souffla Jean à son colocataire_ , je peux me doucher seul _._

\- Sache que je me suis retenu, après tout, je ne voudrais pas que tu rates les cours par ma faute.

Les cours, chose qui lui était totalement sortie de la tête. Un peu plus et le brun se serait cru en week-end. Heureusement que Marco était là. Décidément, pouvait-il réellement considérer cet homme comme son petit-ami ? N'était-il pas pour lui plus une mère poule qu'autre chose ? Cela aurait pu être le cas s'il avait fait outre des désirs charnels qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, il est presque 7H20.

C'était à se demander s'il n'avait pas lu le cours de ses pensées : il allait justement lui poser la question. Sans se faire prier, il se précipita dans sa chambre afin de trouver de quoi s'habiller. En deux minutes, il était prêt sur le pas de la porte avec pourtant la désagréable sensation d'oublier quelque chose. Il comprit bien vite qu'il n'oubliait rien, ou plutôt qu'il oubliait quelqu'un.

En deux pas, il s'élança vers son colocataire et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres avant de disparaître à l'extérieur de l'appartement. Il ne put même pas constater le sourire niais qui égaya le visage de Marco.


End file.
